


Manly

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: UshiTen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Comfort Sex, Conventions, Cosplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Misaki Hana, References to Depression, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut is in second chapter so you can skip it, Strap-Ons, Tendou's just in charge, Top Tendou Satori, Transphobia, and Ushi's just kinda submissive, and now the Oof tags, but it's super light, ftm tendou satori, im confused but ok, oof okay smut tags now yeehaw, very cecilphobic, which is a tag, which isn't a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: UshiTen Week, Day 2:Hurt/Comfort|Angst/Fluff| Tropes“Sometimes, it’s like…” Satori squeezed his eyes shut. Come on, he was a twenty-eight-year-old man, he had to be able to express his feelings by now. “Sometimes, I don’t know how you can even bear to look at me.”Wakatoshi’s hand on Satori’s waist tightened, but he remained silent.“I…” Satori took a shaky breath. “Toshi, it sounds so fucking stupid, but I don’t feel manly enough for you.”Or, Tendou feels dysphoric, and Ushijima comforts him through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank to my friend Niina for beta-reading this for me! Check her out on Twitter ([here](twitter.com/niinalovesmoon) or [here](twitter.com/CeeGeeNyan)) if you dig art and following one of the nicest people in the world!
> 
> On to the TW/CW: this entire fic is full of references to dysphoria, depression, anxiety, self-hate, and implications to suicidal thoughts and self-harm. So, probably not the best read if that's a trigger for you. Also, all smut is in the second chapter, so you can easily skip that if you'd like. It's less about smut and more about comfort, but it's not 100% necessary to get a complete sense of the fic.
> 
> I struggle with dysphoria, depression, and anxiety, so a lot of this is based around my own experiences. tl;dr be gentle I'm sensitive lol

“Wakatoshi-kun!!” Satori threw open their apartment door, holding up a box. “They came! Just in time for the con weekend! Are you packed? Are you ready to go to the hotel tonight? We’ve gotta get up early tomorrow! Oh, and how was practice?” Satori planted a kiss on Wakatoshi’s cheek as he continued his way into the apartment.

“Everything is packed,” Wakatoshi confirmed, gesturing to the suitcase. “The cosplays came?”

“Yes!” Satori plopped the box on the kitchen table. “I’m so happy you agreed to do a couple’s cosplay this year!”

The corners of Wakatoshi’s mouth quirked up, just a little. “You were excited to do this one.”

“You know Kirishima is my favorite transmasculine headcanon, Wakatoshi-kun!” Satori sang as he ripped the box open. “Thank you so much for going as Bakugou. I know he’s…nothing like you, physically or personality-wise. I appreciate it.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re nothing alike,” Wakatoshi contemplated, stepping beside Satori to see their cosplays. “We’re both very honest and direct.”

“Yeah, but you’re just blunt. He’s mean,” Satori laughed. “But I guess you’re right! Okay, I think we should try these on, right? I can take the sewing kit to the hotel if we need to make alterations, and–”

Satori continued muttering to himself, running through his mental to-do list, missing the fond look in Wakatoshi’s eyes.

“And that should be everything!” he concluded, picking the box up again. “Thank you, so much, Wakatoshi.”

“I know it’s important to you,” Wakatoshi said, pressing a quick kiss to Satori’s temple.

That night, Satori could hardly sleep. He tossed and turned in their hotel room bed, trying to get comfortable, but excited and anxious jitters alike were filling his bones.

This would be his first convention since getting top surgery, and he was more than a little afraid.

His scars were healing, but they were there. Sometimes, he felt guilty for focusing on them, for still seeing them and feeling dysphoric about them even though the surgery should’ve been helping, not making it worse. This had been something he’d wanted for so long; since he was thirteen and knew h was a man. But sometimes, it was like his fight to feel okay with his body would never be over.

The idea that someone else would see them the next day, when he proudly cosplayed Kirishima Eijirou as the Red Riot, filled him with anxiety. This was supposed to be a big thing: cosplay this character he related to, he headcanoned as transmasc as well, but instead, all he could think about was the idea that he might not pass, or that even if he  _ did _ pass, the scars gave him away.

He reread his earlier conversation with Semi, trying to reassure himself.

_ Yesterday at 5:03 p.m. _

**You:** _[sent a photo]_

**Semisemi:** 🥵🥵🥵😳😍 Killing it babe

**You:** SEMISEMI you make me blush!

**Semisemi:** I still can’t believe you worked out to do this cosplay, the dedication, couldn’t be me

**You:** I cnat just cospaluy the Red Riot without MUSCLE semisemi

**You:** you should’ve seen how happy toshi was when I was actually eating more food, hahaha

**Semisemi:** grrrr I worry about you

**You:** I’ve been eating semisemi!

**Semisemi:** I know

**You:** can you see my surgery scars though

**Semisemi:** not unless I was looking for it, and trust me, no ones going to squint at your pecs to see if you’re cis, I promise

**You:** ughghsjgshfcjh sounds fake I can see them

**Semisemi:** that’s because you’re always looking for them, idiot, stop doing that!

**You:** kxdfhrdszfdkjfk heriu

**Semisemi:** have FUN this weekend or I’ll STEAL your KNEES bitch

**You:** okay okay fine

Satori put his phoen back on the nightstand. Maybe he should just try to take Semi’s words to heart. He was going to be fine; he was going to look  _ amazing _ . And with Wakatoshi by his side, they’d be a whole power couple. Yeah.

Once they were at the convention, Satori’s anxieties began to melt away.

“Red Riot! Ground Zero!” some kid called out. “Can I get a picture of you two? Your cosplays are awesome!”

Satori lit up like a Christmas tree. “Thank you so much! Of course! Whatdya say, Toshi?”

Wakatoshi nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you!”

They posed together before everyone continued on their ways.

“Toshi, you look uncomfortable,” Satori noted, pausing to fix Wakatoshi’s outfit. “Everything good?”

“I’ve just never worn a wig before,” Wakatoshi explained. “You are lucky that you and Kirishima have the same hair.”

Satori laughed and cupped Wakatoshi’s face in his hands. “Thank you so much for doing this with me, Wakatoshi-kun, it means more than words can express.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes softened. “Of course. What do you want to do?”

“Oh! One of my Twitter friends is running a popup in Artists Alley that I’d like to check out – and to say hi to her, obviously!”

Wakatoshi gestured for Satori to lead the way.

As they searched for Satori’s friend’s – Yukie’s – shop, Satori took it the rest of Artists Alley that they passed. This was his favorite part, he was pretty sure: seeing the beautiful crafts that people brought, the wonderful talent that fan communities created for the things they loved. He made mental notes of every one he wanted to go back to later.

“Ah! There she is!” Satori grabbed Wakatoshi’s hand and pulled him along. “Yukie!”

The short woman looked up from what she was doing. “Satori! You’re here early!”

“I wanted to get to as many vendors as possible today!”

“And you started with little ole me? I’m flattered,” she laughed, leaning across the table. “You’re really killing it, by the way, Mr. Riot.”

“Aww, who, me? You flatter me,” Satori said, feigning embarrassment.

“So…is this him,” she whispered, nodding to Wakatoshi.

Satori nodded, smiling wider. “Yes! Yukie, meet my fiancé, Ushijima Wakatoshi!”

“Nice to meet you,” Wakatoshi said respectfully.

“The pleasure is all mine! Satori talks about you all the time! I almost thought he made you up, honestly!” Yukie joked, reaching out to shake Wakatoshi’s hand. “Oh! Which reminds me, Satori, I have something for you!”

“What?” Satori gasped. “Hang out, let me get my wallet, don’t you dare just give me something.”

“Too late! Ushijima-san, make sure your fiancé doesn’t try and pay me for this!” Yukie demanded, pulling out one of her postcards. “It’s the only one of this I made, because it’s specifically for you, so here.”

Satori took the art, his chest tightening with emotion when he saw it. “Yukie…”

“I wanted to go all out for this, you know.” She smiled at him and reached up to pinch his cheek. “I’m proud of you! And I know you were scared you might not be able to come this year, but I’m glad you are.”

Satori gave a wobbly smile. The postcard was, of course, of Kirishima, in his standard pose with his fists pounded together, but the background was the trans flag, and Kirishima had a speech bubble that said,  _ You’re so manly, Satori! _ And it was beautifully drawn and the line was cheesy but he thought he might start crying.

When he looked up again, Yukie had hopped over the table and had her arms open to him.

“Thank you,” he said, voice cracking as he leaned down to hug her.

Eight months ago, Satori woke up from surgery, and it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest – literally and figuratively.

No more binders, no more crippling dysphoria on the days too hot to wear one, no more sports bras that felt like they were one more thing separating him from femininity. When he looked down for the first time, still groggy from anesthesia, they told him he cried and smiled.

He didn’t fully understand why, but redheads commonly experienced internal bleeding and complications after surgery. After a few days of being home, he returned to the hospital to be monitored during his recovery. It felt like with one obstacle removed, another was placed in his path.

He felt isolated, even if he wasn’t – not technically. Wakatoshi visited daily, and his parents and friends came as often as they could. The doctors and nurses were kind, and they always made sure he felt welcome, but he was antsy. He wanted to be home, to be back to his life, to stop feeling hindered by his own body. In a time he should’ve been celebrating, he felt like his depression was crawling back in.

And with that came guilt.

Guilt that he should have been more thankful for this opportunity, more thankful that he lived, more thankful that he was no longer going to feel dysphoric from looking in the mirror. And he  _ was _ thankful, beyond words. It made his chest constrict with emotion, and his heart sang when he saw himself and  _ finally _ , finally felt like he saw  _ himself _ looking back at him.

But he couldn’t give himself a break for the depression, and the guilt spiraled into one of his worst episodes in a while.

More hospital time, for mental health now, but he was finally freed and able to go back home and back to work.

This convention was the first time he felt confident in his body like this, and yet his anxiety kept trying to ruin it for him.

“Make sure you see Hana, they’re a few aisles over,” Yukie said, smiling at him. “Their girlfriend is with them too!”

“I’ll make sure to see her next, then,” Satori promised. He handed the postcard to Wakatoshi before grabbing money out of his pocket and slamming it on Yukie’s table. “You better keep that, Yukie!” he called before hauling ass away from her area.

Satori heard a low laugh beside him, and he looked up in surprise to see Wakatoshi chuckling.

“You weren’t exaggerating about artist friendships,” he explained, a small smile still tugging his lips.

_ God, he’s so cute, I could publicly ravage him. But I won’t…Oh, the self-restraint I have. _

Satori shook his head and leaned up to steal a quick kiss. “You’re so fucking cute, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Wakatoshi’s ears turned pink. “Thank you.”

Satori leaned in a little closer. “When we get back to our hotel room, I hope you don’t mind if I have my way with you.” He looked up at his fiancé through his lashed, stifling a laugh when he saw the blush spreading.

_ Even after all this time…cute. _

Just the simple interaction put a skip back in his step. No way would Satori let some anxiety shit on his good mood!

His mood skyrocketed when he saw Hana with their girlfriend, Yui, beside a sign advertising that they would draw anime characters in pride attire.

“Hana!” he yelled, launching himself through the still-empty aisle to reach their table.

“Satori!” they cheered, jumping up to greet him along with Yui.

“Get down here so we can say hi!” Yui demanded, lovingly (?) punching him in his exposed stomach so he doubled over. As soon as he did, they both ruffled his hair and starting cooing over his cosplay, as he expected from his older Twitter friends.

“You look so good!” Hana cheered, pulling him up enough so they could pinch his cheeks. “Just like Kiri would look if he was in his mid-twenties!”

“Hana,” he mumbled, gently prying them off, but smiling all the same.

(He’d expected this, given that he had met Hana once before at a previous convention. They’d always been like this.)

“You’re running your popup tomorrow and Sunday, right?” Yui verified. “Oh, can we interest you in a pre-drawn trans Kiri?”

“Yes, and yes, but only if you let me pay double,” Satori demanded. “Yukie tried to give me a trans Kiri for free and I had to literally throw money at her.”

Hana raised their hands. “I’m a starving artist with a girlfriend and a cat to support, pay me however much extra you want to, dude.”

Satori laughed and fished out more money to hand over. “I’ve gotta save  _ some _ for the other talented vendors, I  _ suppose _ , but you guys are my favorites.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet!” Yui said, going to playfully punch him again. “Oh! Is that him?”

Satori turned to Wakatoshi and smiled. “Yep! This is my fiancé, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi, this is Hana and their girlfriend Yui.”

Wakatoshi shook both of their hands.

“Y’know, if you want to get anything done before it gets busy, I recommend going now. Not to shoo you away, but I want you to have a good time!” Hana said. “Also, I see a couple of kids who’ve been giving the art a  _ look _ , so I’ve gotta be prepared to draw, haha!”

“Okay,” Satori sighed. “See me tomorrow?”

“Yes, that’s our day off!” Yui assured him. “I think Yukie is taking Sunday to just walk around the con.”

“I should’ve asked her,” Satori huffed. “I was too busy making her take my money.”

“You’re going to be just as bad tomorrow and Sunday, and you know it,” Hana laughed.

“I’m engaged to a pro athlete, though! Money is of no issue.”

“Too bad, your art is worth money!” Yui declared. “Now, go have fun!”

And fun they did have. Quite a few people stopped to ask for pictures, which was gratifying, and slowly but surely, Satori’s merch collection grew.

“We should get food,” Wakatoshi noted around lunch time. “Last time, you got exhausted and almost passed out. You need to refuel.”

Satori beamed at him. “Okay! Should we run back to the hotel to put this away, then?”

Wakatoshi nodded. “Then, lunch.”

“Of course!” Satori agreed. “You know, I’m so excited to see the afternoon crowd! And it’s so sweet every time someone’s asked for a picture so far! I’m like, max euphoria right now, Toshi!”

“That’s good,” Wakatoshi said. “Hopefully with a good meal, you’ll be able to continue feeling good for the rest of the day.”

“That’s the goal,” Satori laughed, leaning over to kiss Wakatoshi’s cheek. “I’m okay though! Really!”

It went downhill in the afternoon.

Other than the crowd feeling more overwhelming that it should have, Satori caught someone staring at his bare chest for the first time. He crossed his arms for a while, but the thought kept nagging him as his mood swung downwards.

_ “Moods aren’t necessarily up and down,” _ his therapist had told him.  _ “It’s more of a gradient of extreme to less extreme emotions. So, when you’re extremely happy, it isn’t as hard a fall as you think to become extremely sad.” _

_ “Uh, okay, so that’s terrifying,” _ he’d replied.

_ “Just remember, that means it doesn’t have to be such a challenge to be happy again.” _

Satori took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that they could’ve just been admiring his form since he  _ had _ worked out a lot to pull this cosplay off.

“Are you okay?” Wakatoshi whispered, hand finding Satori’s.

“Yeah! Yeah, just fighting back against my brain. But I’m okay!” Satori promised him. “Ooh! I wanna check that out next, c’mon!”

Before they left that night, it happened six more times.

Given the amount of people they’d passed, it wasn’t a lot, not really. But the last one was a look of disgust; Satori could feel that in his  _ bones _ . It made him feel like he was going to whither away into nothing, the way his good mood crumbled around him.

It was like he couldn’t get to the hotel room fast enough.

Wakatoshi frowned when they got into the elevator. “Something happened,” he gathered.

Satori nodded, too shaken up to speak.

Wakatoshi hummed, reaching for Satori’s hand.

It was hard when Satori had a nonverbal shutdown; he did most of the talking, so there ended up being silence, and he  _ hated _ the silence. But Wakatoshi wasn’t very good with his words, so he usually resorted to comforting with his actions. It was harder when they’d first gotten together, but after years of being together, they knew each other’s rhythms well enough.

Wakatoshi led Satori to their room, holding his hand the entire way. When they got inside, Wakatoshi turned on the TV for background noise before gently pulling Satori to the bed. Satori collapsed on it, Wakatoshi following shortly after with open arms.

Satori hated crying. It made him feel gross and dehydrated and weak, and he spent too much of his life being sad anyways. But when Wakatoshi held him, it was different. It felt safer, more cathartic than times he’d cry by himself.

Wakatoshi pulled Satori against his chest, and Satori let himself sob as he was rocked gently. Even when the crying got ugly and snotty, Wakatoshi just stroked his hair and pressed kisses to his forehead. Satori clutched Wakatoshi’s tank top in his hands, burying his face further into Wakatoshi’s chest. He breathed in his fiancé, listening to his steady heartbeat, as he tried to match the pace of their breathing.

Eventually, Wakatoshi picked Satori up and carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the counter.

“Being in cosplay still must be uncomfortable,” Wakatoshi said simply, before tugging the brace off of Satori’s head.

He pulled down the gears from Satori’s shoulders, along with the sleeves, setting them gently on the floor. Wakatoshi leaned in to kiss Satori’s forehead, then grabbed a makeup wipe to take off Satori’s eyeliner. Satori just closed his eyes, content to let Wakatoshi take care of him and wash away the pain of the day.

Wakatoshi left briefly to grab clothes for them both to sleep in, and when he returned, they both got dressed for bed.

It was slow motion, and there were still salty tears drying on Satori’s cheeks, but he put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth, letting air refill his lungs, feeling his chest loosen again.

When he fell back into the bed beside Wakatoshi, he let out a long sigh.

“What happened,” Wakatoshi prompted gently, taking Satori’s hand in his own.

“They looked at my scars,” Satori said, voice breaking again. “And they looked at me like they  _ knew _ , and the last person looked so disgusted…” He scrubbed his free hand over his face. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t still hate my body, but I  _ do _ .”

Wakatoshi turned on his side, free hand tracing absently along Satori’s waist.

“Sometimes, it’s like…” Satori squeezed his eyes shut. Come on, he was a twenty-eight-year-old man, he had to be able to express his feelings by now. “Sometimes, I don’t know how you can even bear to look at me.”

Wakatoshi’s hand on Satori’s waist tightened, but he remained silent.

“I…” Satori took a shaky breath. “Toshi, it sounds so fucking stupid, but I don’t feel manly enough for you.”

He opened his eyes to see Wakatoshi leaning over him, eyes hardened with intensity. “You are.” It was simple and firm, but it was enough to make Satori break all over again. “You are enough.”

Tears streamed down Satori’s cheeks, somehow more than the first time, but Wakatoshi was covering his cheeks with kisses, moving down his jaw and neck and back up to kiss the rest of his face. Wakatoshi knew exactly how to communicate without words at this point in their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh. the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm asexual I did my best

Wakatoshi sat up, pulling Satori up with him before moving Satori to his lap. He brushed Satori’s hair out of his face, cradling it in his hands before continuing to shower Satori with kisses. Every kiss that met his lips was increasingly heated until Satori found himself rolling his hips down and cupping Wakatoshi’s jaw to keep him close.

He understood what Wakatoshi was showing him, and he had no problem with it – especially not after his promise this morning to have his way with Wakatoshi when they got back.

Satori spent a moment wondering if he could get his fiancé’s shirt off before Wakatoshi seemed to figure it out on his own. As soon as Wakatoshi pulled off his own, Satori’s came next. Satori couldn’t help but laugh into their kiss; at least he wasn’t the only one feeling eager here.

He tried not to start crying again when Wakatoshi’s lips found their way down his body, brushing against the fading surgery scars before returning up to kiss him more. Satori tangled his fingers in Wakatoshi’s hair.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

“You know,” Satori murmured between kisses, “this wasn’t what I originally had in mind, but it’ll do.”

“Oh?” Wakatoshi’s eyes darkened, enough to drive Satori crazy right then and there.

Confidence started to seep back into Satori’s body, and he smirked. “I know you packed my favorite strap-on, Toshi…” Satori leaned forward to nip Wakatoshi’s ear. “Originally, I was going to fuck you against the wall until we got noise complaints, but I guess this’ll do…”

He didn’t miss the way Wakatoshi shivered beneath him; good, it was good to be in control like this.

“Shorts off, and turn over, Wakatoshi.” Satori got up and walked to the suitcase, an eye on Wakatoshi to make sure he did what he was asked. He did, but that was no surprise. It took a special kind of mood for Wakatoshi to want to fight to take charge, and this definitely wasn’t the mood.

He knew Wakatoshi was trying to prove that Satori was more than man enough for him, a title Satori was too horny not to rise to. He grabbed the strap on and a wipe to make sure it was clean (as if he wasn’t meticulous about caring for his toys), then the bottle of lube.

On the bed, Wakatoshi was on his stomach, hips just slightly in the air awaiting him. Satori felt a smile tug at his lips. Wakatoshi was too good for him.

He settled on the bed between Wakatoshi’s legs, bringing up a hand to cup his ass. “You’re so perfect, just for me, you know that?”

Satori chewed his lip, contemplating what he wanted to start with, settling for leaning down to press a kiss to Wakatoshi’s ass. When Wakatoshi was presenting himself for Satori like this, it was almost impossible not to want to just take a bite out him. But that wasn’t the route he felt like going tonight; he was too impatient to feel something, other than the friction of his heel against himself.

“Sorry to skip some of the fun stuff,” Satori said, leaning up to press a kiss between Wakatoshi’s shoulder blades. “Maybe tomorrow night, though.”

Wakatoshi shifted so his head was on his folded arms, looking back at Satori. “That’s alright.”

Satori chuckled and pulled Wakatoshi’s hips closer before grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. He didn’t miss the way that Wakatoshi watched him, and he bit his lip to suppress a smile. He remembered the first time they’d tried this, Satori fingering Wakatoshi instead of the other way around, and how Wakatoshi fell apart at his touch.

_ “I love your hands,” _ Wakatoshi had told him afterwards, playing with Satori’s fingers and pressing kisses to them.

Satori had been a little embarrassed at the time, but after years of learning each other’s bodies, he took it in stride, the way he could pull apart such a big, strong man with something so simple.

He used his dry hand to separate Wakatoshi’s cheeks, and pressed his index finger against his entrance. “You good?”

Instead of answering verbally, Wakatoshi pushed back against Satori’s hand. Satori smiled and slowly pushed in to the first knuckle.

“Still good?”

Wakatoshi whined, a noise that Satori always made sure to savor. There was just something knowing that he was the only one who saw this side of Wakatoshi. Every moan and whine that Satori pulled out of him as he worked Wakatoshi open made him more and more impatient. His mind was so clouded with want that he almost missed the way Wakatoshi was trying to grind on the mattress.

Satori clicked his tongue and pulled out his fingers, grabbing Wakatoshi’s hip. “Turn on your back, Toshi. Be patient for me, hm?”

When Wakatoshi obeyed, Satori tried not to crumble seeing how completely wrecked his fiancé already looked.  _ And just from some stretching, I haven’t even brushed his prostrate.  _ He bit his lip before pulling one of Wakatoshi’s legs up over his shoulder to have a better angle.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Satori murmured in his reverie, returning to his previous task. “I could get off just looking at you like this, you know that?”

“Satori,” Wakatoshi moaned, “ _ please _ .”

Satori had to take a moment to rest his head on Wakatoshi’s thigh.  _ Does he even know how sexy he is? _

“You’re ready?” Satori asked, looking up at Wakatoshi through his lashes.

“Yes,” Wakatoshi whined, trying to fuck himself on Satori’s fingers. “I…want your cock, Satori.”

_ Oh my god _ . “Y-yeah, alright,” Satori stammered, pulling out his fingers so he could get his pants off and the strap-on on.

He made sure to coat it in lube as well, sighing with relief when it finally touched him. He and Wakatoshi had spent many long nights internet shopping for the right thing, when they realized how much Wakatoshi liked bottoming. They’d finally found one that was dual pleasure, which had been a big priority for Satori, and he loved this thing. His end was a vibrator, which ensured that they would both be seeing stars.

He lined himself up with Wakatoshi, only pressing the tip in. “Okay?”

Wakatoshi wrapped his legs around Satori’s waist to pull him closer. “ _ Yes _ .”

That was all Satori needed to push in, watching Wakatoshi bite his hand to stifle whatever sound he almost made. Satori understood; hotel walls were paper thin – but  _ god _ , he wanted to hear him.

“You can be loud,” Satori whispered before pulling back, turning on the vibrator, and snapping his hips forward again. Wakatoshi had no problem complying with that.

The sensation of the vibrator made Satori feel like his eyes would roll back, but he forced them to stay open so he could watch Wakatoshi come undone. He was too far gone for much, but he covered Wakatoshi’s neck and chest in open mouthed kisses and too-sharp bites, keening at the way Wakatoshi ran his nails down Satori’s back.

When he found the angle that made Wakatoshi’s eyes roll back, he slammed into him, too caught up in the moment to even think about dragging this out. He found Wakatoshi’s mouth, both of them with too much teeth and tongue, but it didn’t matter right then; just that they were pressed together and having this moment.

When it was over, Satori felt like his eyes were glazed over in the afterglow. He barely remembered to turn off the vibrator so he wouldn’t get oversensitive.

Satori curled up next to Wakatoshi, tangling their legs together. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Wakatoshi pulled Satori closer by the waist. “You will always be manly enough, Satori.”

“Good thing I chose to cosplay the manliest character ever, then, huh?” Satori laughed, nuzzling in closer. “Tomorrow will be better.”

Wakatoshi nodded, taking Satori’s hand in his own, pressing featherlight kisses to each of the fingertips. “Tomorrow will be better,” Wakatoshi agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me in the comments please akjdfhcjxn
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and UshiTen week!!!!


End file.
